Pokemon Newen :
by PickaBlue
Summary: Ash, now 14, is in a new country.But what's this? he run's in to someone that seem's so close to him.A story for true Pokemon fans.Misty come's back!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first stab (Stab!hehe) at a fanfic. Let me just explane some thing's. It's only Ash and pickachu, for now. Why? Well, May and max went home to spend time with family and to take a break too. Brock had to sadly leave too to go to kento because his dad was having trouble. Or something like that.Anywho, he's in a new country called Newen.And he's in a town called stiltin town. If you want to see this story somewhere else, go to and go to the bottem where it say's all the online people on, and click "PickacBlu" okay?I have fanart too.P.S.Ash lost the last battle in the pokemon ledge.Sorry for any spelling mistake's.P.P.S.Misty, May, Max, and brock, will be in the story when they visit.

Disclamer:Im 13, i got straight C's and B's, and im an awsome gamer and artist. But no. I don't own pokemon. But i do own all made up character's, which include my character, Maggie, the other dude that travle's with us, Guy(Dont you love his name?) and Vimay. She's kinda like a rival. AND Briana.

Age's:

Ash-14

Maggie-14

Guy-13(Almost 14)

Vimay-15

Misty-15

May-12(I think)

Max-10(Or 9)

Brock-17(Maybe 18 or 16)

Briana-14

Chapter 1. Bumping In To Her.

"Uhh….for a village, this place has a lot of people. I can't find a pokemon center anywhere!" Said Ash. He patted his sleepy yellow mouse Pickachu on the head as it yawned. Ash was getting a bit ticked.

"Picka picka…(How much…longer Ash…)" Said the tired Pickachu.

"Not much longer…I hope.Man, I can't even see with all these people. There so freakishly tall!" Said Ash as he stomped his foot to the cold worn out cement ground.

"Picka pickachu picka? (Maybe your just a bit short Ash?)" Said Pick as it giggle a bit.

"Hey! You watch Mister!" Yelled Ash as he walked faster with his eye's only slitly opened.

"Picka Picka Pickachu!(Uh, you watch it! Look out!)" Said Pickachu pointing out.

CRASH!

"Ow! My head! Hey, why don't you look out where your going mister!"Yelled a loud yet gentle voice.

"HEY!YOU WATCH OUT! OK!"Yelled Ash. He was pissed now. He got up and rubbed his head with both hands. He felt something fling his neck, but decided not to check what it was. He just grabbed his yellow friend and continued walking in search of a poke center.

"Uw! What a jerk! He sounded oddly familiar. Oh well. I have to find that poke center! Oh my god, im so stupid! The map is upside down! It's not that far away." Said the girl still on the ground.

"Mis Misdreavus? (Are you ok?)" Said the small Misdreavus as it came closer to the girl. The girl got up and lightly brushed her pant's.

"Yeah, just a bit ticked. Say, where did you go Mme. Dark" Said the girl. Her Misdreavus, or as she call's it, mme. Dark came closer and snuggled against her cheek. "Ok, ok, I wont ask. Just stick closer to me, ok?"

"Mis Mis! Misdre Mis mis misdreavus! (Ok ok! My, you look pretty today!)" Said the ghost pokemon.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Said the girl. The girl had some what long brownish red hair that was straight yet a bit curved at the same time. She was wearing a tight blue spaghetti strap top that had a purple line at the bottem. She had deep purple eye's and thin eye lash's. She wore loose purple wrist band's and her pant's was a dark blue, was baggy at the bottem, and tight at the top. She had a fany-pack like thing around her waist to keep her item's in. She had a almost perfect curvy figure. "Flattery will get you anywhere."

"Mis mis mis? (Where's your locket Miss?" Said the dark pokemon with a face with a bit of confusin.

"It's right here…hey, wait, WHERE IS IT!" Yelled the girl. She got on the ground and started looking for the gold heart locket. "It's not here! Oh my god! This cant be happening!"

"Mis mis misdre mis misdreavus? (Calm down, where did you last have it?)"

"Well, I was walking, wasn't really looking, and then I bumped in that guy and….Eeek! I think that jerk with the pickachu has it! Come on, we have to find him!" Said the young girl.

" Mis mis misdrea misdreavus mis? Mis mis misdreavus. Mis! (He had a Pickachu, huh? I think I know where he is. Come on!)" Said the impatient Mme. Dark.

The girl and pokemon ran and flew fast. Pushing and pulling past people. The gil pulled the map back out and point north. 2 minute's later they came up to a huge fancy Poke center. She thanked her pokemon and put her back in the poke ball to give it rest. She looked around. She looked and looked ontill she herd that voice.

"Come on Pickachu. You have to go in! Come on!"

The girl pushed past the people to find the jerk trying to convice his pickachu to go back in. The girl had an ideal how to help the pickachu get in, but her thought's about her locket took over as she pointed with rage at the boy. She then yelled "Hey you! You stupid thief! GIVE BACK THE LOCKET NOW!"

"Huh? If you don't mind. I'm trying to do something! Okay?" Said Ash as he turned back to Pickachu.

"Okay, that's not how you get your pokemon back in it's ball. Okay?" The girl took her hand and stuffed it in her little pack. She took out a pinkish red jelly thing and gave it to the annoyed pickachu. The pickachu quickly had a change in it's eye's and grabbed the jelly blob. He then gave out a huge yawn and slowly fel asleep with a smile.

"Wha- what did you do!" Yelled Ash as you looked a bit worried and mad at the same time.

"Oh, hsh. All I did was give it my home made sleepy jelly. He'll wake up in ten minute's or so. But right now you can put it in it's poke ball okay?"Said the girl with one eye shut and one opened.

"Er….fine." Said ash as he put Pickachu in a poke ball.

"Now, can I have my locket?" Said the still pissed girl. "You know, the one hanging off your sweater collor thing?"

"Uh, oh." Muttered Ash as he grabbed the locket off him. He gave the gold locket back and turned away.

"Hmp! Not even a thank you OR sorry?" She said. She quickly opened her locket and her mad frown turned in to a sad one. "If Ash was here, he wouldn't let anyone do this to me…"

"Wait…" Said Ash as he turned around. " Ash? I'm Ash. Okay?"

"No way! The Ash I knew was a sweet guy that I sadly left to move. He was nice and caring, and wasn't a jerk! See! Look, you look…..just., like him." She said, She looked back at Ash and the picture of a young boy and her in the heart locket. " Is…. Is your name Ash Kechem? Of Pallet Town?"

"What? Er, yes…Are you some kind of stalker!"

"What! No! but…you mean… you don't remember me?" She said. With a small tear down the cheek.

"Well, im sorry, but no, Im mean you look familiar, but I just can't remember."

"Er! Ash you stupid Jerk!" She yelled. She calmed herself down a bit and looked Ash in the eye's. "It's me………Maggie."  
----------------  
So, did you like? i did...well, thats just me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. It's All Coming Back To Me Now...

Ash just stood there looking at the crying smiling girl. He thyed to remeber who she was. 'Damn! I know i kow her from somewhere. But...Wait, that locket. Who else had the same locket.' Ash thought. He placed one finger onhi chin and thought. Untill... ' I got!'

"Your MaggieTessier from Pallet Town!" Said Ash and he jumped up in excitement."You and me use to hange out all the time.Some time's with Gary untill he turned 8. Then it was alway's just you and me. Like best bud's. But, then you moved. Here?"

"Yes! Your right!" Said Maggie. She grabbed Ash hugged him tight.After hugging for a whole minute, she let go."Im so happy. But, i didnt move to this town."

"Oh. Where did you move then? What have you been doing these past 5 year's?"

"Excuse me sir, here are your pokemon. im sorry this pokecenter only except's pokemon in pokeball's. So sorry. Here's your pickachu too." Said the tall nurse joy. She handed Ash the box of red and white ball's to him and his pickachu and left.

"Um, THANK YOU!" yelled Ash to the nurse." Huh, guess she didnt hear me."

"Come on Ash. Let's sit down and i can tell you." Said the lovely girl.

They both walked over to the two comfy bule chair's. Maggie sat down and took out all her pokeball's and handed them to the nurse Joy walking up to her. She sat up straight and looked at Ash. Ash was just sitting putting his Pokeballs away. Pickachu jumped on his head and started to sleep.

"Look. Im sorry for calling you a jerk. But im sure you didn't mind, huh?"She said. Anime stlye!

"Hmmm...i guess. i can't be mad at you for long. Never could, and never would." He said smiling." Now, are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Tell you? Oh, yeah, right. well, you better get cofy,(You guy's too) because this might be long..."She said chuckeling. She cracked her knuckle's and cleard her thought. "Well. You know my dad, he owned a bussness. Im not sure what it was. But you know he was a inventer to? Well, he made two new ball's that everyone wanted. But the cost alot. Because of this ball he made, he made ALOT of money. That's why we had to move. Because of the money. Which wasnt fair. But let me tell you what i/ve been doing. When we moned to Newen, my dad bought a specel trainer's card which aloud me to be a poke trainer a year earlier.My first Pokemon was Cyndaquil. He's now a Typolsion. And is a bit on the big side. Then i got Mme. Dark, my Misdreavus, soon after. Im not gonna tell you about all my pokemon, but i have over 307."

"WHAT!" Yelled Ash in dismay."But! Thats not possible! I only have, like, 150 pokemoon, or-or something like that. Wha-what about badge's?How many do you have?

"Well, i don't like to brag, but i have all the kento one's."

"When did you go to kento?"

"When i was ten, i even went to your house, but your Mr.Mine thing gave me a scary hug. Then your mom came out and told me you left a mounth ago. So, i was only in kento for 2 week's for all my bagde's."Said Maggie. She looked a bit pissed knowing Ash wasnt there.

"Oh...TWO WEEKS?You got all the badge's in that amount of time? Did you go to the Indigo Ledge?

"No. I decided to go after a long amount of trainer so i can whip everyone's ass, WHIP! Just like that. Oh, and i have all the Johto badge's, Heron, and 7 out of 8 badge's here."Said maggie sanding up in a proud way."But, i havent really, you know...ever been to any of the pokemon ledge's befor. But! I have never lost a battle befor!"

"Wow. Well, i guess your life has been good. So, why are you here?"

"Oh, i fell out of a plain.I wasnt even sapose to be here."She said taking out a juice box. She then of course, started sipping it.

"What! Bu-but you dont even look hurt!" Said Ash as he hopped off his chair." Are you ok?"

"Uh, do i look hurt?Oh course im ok. My Pidgeot saved me."

Ash started thinking about his old Piggeot."Maggie. Why are you still here?"

"Well, i was gonna ask my Pidgeot if he can take me back to my house, but...you know, i have almost all the bagde's, yet i never have explored this country. My Sister's use to fly me to the gym's, and never let me go anywhere else. "

"And..." Said Ash.

"And, hey, i thought, Hey, why not walk over the whole country."

"Hey, why don't you travle around with me. I travel around country's all the time. Heck, i can even walk you home!" Shuggested Ash.

"Uh. Are you sure?" Ask Maggie as she placed her juice down." I mean, i leave way on the other side of the island. So yeah..."

"Well, i have people travel around with me all the time. Like my buddie Brock, May, her brother Max..."

"Picka pickachu!(And Me!)"Said the fisty Pickachu.

"And you. Oh, and this kinda cute girl Misty..." He said blushing a bit.

"Oh, she must be your girlfriend. Player!" Chuckeled Maggie.

"Hey!She's not my girlfriend.She's just my best friend." Said Ash.

Maggie walked closer and grab Ash by the neck collor.

"Best. FRIEND?" She said." I...oh never mind." She droped Ash and he fell back on the couch.

"Im not sure if i would travel with you...Im just not sure."

"Well..." Thought Ash." How about a battle. If i win, you have to travel with me, and if you win, you don't, ok?"

"Hmm. A battle? Sure, why not. Let me just get my pokeball's, and you can wait for me outside behind the center. Im pretty sure nobody hang's out there much."

Maggie got up and walked taword's the counter where a nurse joy was standing with her box. Maggie stood there counting her pokeball's while Ash walked out and around the center. Maggie was a bit pissed because she thought the nurse oy was trying to cheap scape her. She walk out and around the center only to find Ash crowded by alot of people.

"Hey, i saw you on t.v. You almost won the PKML!(Pokemon Ledge)" Yelled a boy.

"Oh, youir so cute!" Said a girl.

"I think im in love"Said a tall girl.

"Hey, would you trade with me?"Ask a short kid.

"Well, im kinda busy. Im waiting for my friend to have a Pokebattel, okay?" Said Ash.

"A Pokebattle!LETS WATCH!" Said everyone.

Maggie walked over pushing past people to get to her populor friend."Ash, are you ready?" She ask.

"Whoo! Pretty ladie!" Yelled a couple of boy's, as the other's just whistle at her. She blushed.

"Hey! Yeah, let's battle!" Said Ash in excitement. They prepared for it as everyone else steped back alot to make room for them.

"Ready!" Yelled Ash.

"Ready to win!" Yelled Maggie. "Let's go!"  
------  
So, i thought that was nice. Hope you like!R&R PLEASE!FLAME IF YOU WANT TO!


	3. Chapter 3

You know when Maggie said she had 307 pokemon? I meant 237 pokemon. Sorry! Also the move name's. I suck at remember them.

Chapter 3. Let's Go!

"Ready to win!" Yelled Maggie. "Let's go!"

We rejoin our hero to see he's in a just started battle. Each trainer standing 12 feet apart from one another.

"Ok Ash, I'll go first, got that?" Said Maggie grabbing a poke ball from her waist pack. She tossed the ball on the ground as it glowed. A Pichu popped out.

"Pi pichu! (Ok, ready!)" Yelled the cute yellow puffball in excitement.

"Ha! That little thing. It may be……so…damn…cute…but that won't help you!" Said Ash as he threw a poke ball to the ground. And out came a Sceptile. The giant green pokemon stompt a bit closer to the small Pichu. But surprisingly, the Pichu wasn't scared.

"Ok Pichu. I hope your ready. Ok, use mega pow!" Said the girl as she pointed out. The pokemon jumped and flipped and gave Sceptile a huge painful smack on the face with it's tail. The Sceptile flew 3 feet arcross the ground. Ash was really shooked but said nothing. Sceptile got up and wiped it's face.

"Ok, Sceptile, use razor leaf!" Ash said as he hoped it would hit. It did. But, it didn't do much. 'Huh?' Thought Ash. " 'How come it's still standing. What level is it?' Hey Maggie, how long have you had that pokemon?"

"Oh, about 4 year's. I choose not to let him evolve."

"Oh, no wonder it's so strong." Said Ash. "I've had Pickachu that long."

"Hmmp, Pichu, use Lighting bolt!" Said Maggie as she smacked her hand's together. The pink cheeked mouse jumped up and down, focused, and BAMB! Out from the sky and pokemon came a small but effective lighting bolt.

"Well, I don't think that did anything." Said Ash. "Ok, vine whip, now!"

"Sceptile! (I can't!)" Said the big green pokemon. "Sceptile sceptil! (I'm paralyzed!)

"No!" Yelled Ash.

"Yes! Ok Pichu, Sisemeck Toss!" Maggie said. She stomped her left foot and pointed out. Pichu ran and ran and put out it's hand and picked up the heavy pokemon. It spin it around many time's and jumped high in the air and smashed it hard to the ground. Sceptile is defeated.

Ash sent Sceptile back in to It's ball. He was amazed by maggie's move's, and even impressed. Maggie sent her Pichu back and told Ash he should go next. He sent out a Nected. A new pokmon he got just not to long ago. It was a grass type and was kinda big.(If you guy's want to know what it is, look at my fanart at if it's there).

"Ok, Maggie, go!"

"Go, Typholsion!" She said as a HUMONGES Typholsion. It stood at 9 feet and 2 inch's. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Oh. My. God." Said Ash and the people around. "That's one big pokemon."

"Ok. Nected, use Mega Punch!" Ash said out loud. The yellowish green pokemon ran up and powed Typhosion hard in the gut. It fell but got up quickly.

"Ok Typholsion, use Fire Spin!" Cried out Maggie. The friendly beast spit out a big loop's of fire. Super effective! Nected fainted and Typholsion won!

"No! No! I can't believe I lost." Said Ash. Truth was, Ash really wanted Maggie to travel with him so he could catch up with her and not feel lonely. But he excepted that Maggie won and wasn't coming. (Wow, that doesn't sound like Ash)

The crowd cheered for Maggie as some other people comfort Ash on his lose. Ash walked back in to the poke center to get his forgotten bag. Pickachu kept on telling ash he did good. The poke center was emty for some reason. There was only a nurse joy there. Ash was gonna heal his pokemon but thought he should wait until he got to the next town. He looked up at the ceiling and thought how nice it might have been if she traveled with him. Then she heard the front door wush open and heard light foot step's. Then a gentle voice said

"So, where next Ashy boy?"

"Wha-what?" Ash said confused. "But, I lost. You aren't coming."

"Hey, I thought you knew me. I just wanted something to do. Why would I miss a chance like this?" She said with a big opened smile.

"Ha! Same old Maggie!" Ask Ash as he giggled. He grab his bag, patted his Pickachu, and hugged Maggie. Maggie blushed because he was hugging her tight.

He let go. "So, Ash, um…I guess we should go now. There should be a inn 2 and a half mile's away I think, and then a city." She said. She felt something in her grow. Not sure what it was, she ignored it.

The two teen's walk out and off from the city. The two coupl- kid's, didn't know what was gonna happened next, but each had a small feeling for one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's!Just saying i hope you like this, and um...oh yeah. This is sopose to be like the show/anime of this. So, use "Imangenation!". Oh yeah, if Pickachu is spelled Pikachu, tobad, because i like spelling it my own way. Sorry! Love's ya! 

Chapter 4. Hey there….Guy?

"So, how much longer?" Ask Ash as he stretched out his arm's. Him and Maggie were walking for a long time now and were tired. They both were the same in way's. like they eat a lot all the time, but never gain a pound, they both wanted to be the Pokemon Master of the world. But different too. Any who, they are walking down a steep hill of a smooth hard dirt path. They tried not to walk fast, but be carefully at the same time. "My feet are starting to hurt, and I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Well, we should be there in five minute's. Now, I haven't been to this inn befor, but I've heard that it's pretty good. Well, except for the cooking. One of the cook's isn't very good at cooking, but they won't fire him. Or so I've heard." Maggie said. She thought of all he bad food, but still drooled a bit because it was food.

"Hey, I think I see it! Come on!" Said Ash. He stupidly walked faster down the very steep hill and fell down it.Of course Pickachu jumped off and in to Maggie's arm's. "AHHH!"

"Ash! You idiot! Great, how am I suppose to catch up now. Well, I guess if you can't beat them, join them!' She said as she plotted down on jean's and slid down the hill fast. Ash got to the bottem and had some dirt mark's on his face. 'Ow' he thought. Maggie soon got to the bottem too and got up. She brushed off the dirt from her pant's and looked at the building in front of her. Ash got up and didn't look too cheerful. Just tired.

"Well, look at what we have here. Thanks Ash! You found the Inn."

"Waa zoo!" he said. Now he was cheerful…..Waa zoo?

"Let's go in." Suggested Maggie.

"What a smart ideal" Ash said with sarcasm. Ash thought about how he just said that and knew it wasn't really smart. "Er.. I mean-"

"Excuse me! Holy. If your gonna be a jerk, don't be one around me." Maggie said in anger. They walked in and were a bit surprised to see not many people. They proceeded on walking and heard yelling in the kitchen.

"Dammit Guy! Study cooking and maybe you would get it right. Now go greet the guest's there!" Yelled a man from the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Said a handsome, but sad boy walking out towards the two teen's. " How may I help you two….oh, what a beauty we have here!"

"Who? Me?" Said Maggie pointing at herself.

"Yeah, she's really a beauty…" Ash said, in sarcasm. Again. He didn't know why he was doing that but planned not to be like that again. Maggie ignored him and looked back at the boy.

"Yes, she is!" Said the guy." Are you guy's staying tonight? If it's your first time here, I'll give a free dinner. And since your such a beauty, I'll… I'll even let you stay the night free!"

"See, I knew I was pretty" Said Ash as he giggled. "Nah…..coughs Sorry, lame humor."

"ha ha. Same Ash. Anyway's, that would be so cool of you. Hey…have we met before?" Ask Maggie.

"Er, no, I don't think so." The boy said." Fallow me, and I'll take you to your room.

"Room? Shouldn't be room's?" Ask Maggie, being a bit scared if he did mean room. She wouldn't want to sleep next to guy like Ash…..(A guy like Ash? Hmm…make's you think.).

"Oh, I'm sorry, but all our room's are kinda….bad. You can kinda blame me. I had to pratice cooking and… well yeah. Sorry." He said with his head down in shame. His head rose up and back came a smile. He walked and told them to fallow. Pickachu was looking around and saw his favourite food….thing….Ketchup! But he didn't want to leave Ash. So he sadly waved good bye to it. They quickly got to the room as the boy gave them the key's to the door and other item's in it. They walked in to the small but roomy hotel room. The boy looked at Maggie one more time and left.

They placed there bag's away and Ash got settle in at the kitchen. "Look Pickachu, ketchup!" Said Ash as he placed the bottle down. Pickachu jumped at the bottle and started to slirp it down.

But while the kid's were putting away their stuff, something was going on out side.

"Move over Jame's! I can't see!" Said a mad long redhead women.

"Im trying to Jessie!" Jame's said, a tall boy with blue hair. " There no rare pokemon in here. Just bad cooking!"

"Eh, you's guy's better shut up and listen's. That Ash kid is here. With a girl and his Pickachu. And Pikachu look's pretty's tired's. Are we gonna's get's it?" Said Meowth climbing up the tree.

"Why do we even bother!" Said Jame's having flash back's of blasting off.

"Jame's! We never give up on catching rare pokemon! Got that?" Said the raging Jessie.

"Yes we do! We just never give up on catching Pikachu!" Jame's said waving his arm's. Not knowing he had to hold on to the tree to stay up, he fell hard on his head. Anime Style!

"As true as that may be, we're getting that Pickachu!" Said Jessie looking down at jame's. He got up, brushed off the dirt, and fell back to the ground."Fine, be like that Jame's. You be lazy, and i'll work."

Back at the hotel...

"Wow. 5 bottel's of ketchup." Said Maggie with her jaw down to the ground.

" All the bottel's of ketchup." Replied Ash throwing out the empty bottel's. Pikachu got off the counter and crawled to the rug and started to sleep." Well, at least he's done."

"Now i know where i know that guy from. He's Guy!" Said Maggie jumping up and down." Last year there was this help a trainer. thing. Most of the kid's were 10, but he was almost 13. He was nice, but kept hitting on me."

"Who wouldn't" said Ash. He then stood very straight up and covered his mouth.' What did i say!Why!I didn't even mean it!' Ash thought. He slowly turned around to Maggie.

"Huh? What was that Ash?" Said Maggie. She didn't seem to really hear Ash because she was looking at the poor blotted Pikachu.

"Oh, nothing..."Said Ash with a giant grin thinking lucky me." Say, how about you and me go see that guy Guy?"

"Sure. But what about pikachu?" Said maggie pointing out at the fat pokemon." hould he come?"

"Yeah. This little guy is strong. He'll be okay. Now. let's go!" Said Ash picking up pickachu and placing hm in his arm's. They walked down the hall to the kitchen area. Guy was standing by the door's flirting with some girl's and promising them to a free dinner.

"Hey Guy!" Said Maggie running up to him.

"Er. Maggie! What are you doing? Don't you want to do something somewhere else?" Said Guy trying to do something only a player would do.

Maggie knew just what he was doing and thought fast on what to do. She knod to Ash giving him a ' stay there' sign." So, um, how do you know my name?"

"Wh-what?" Said Guy with a sweet drop." Oh. You told me, remeber?"

"Oh no i didn't you little sneek. Sorry girl's, but he has to come with us right now." Said Magie pulling Guy in to the kitchen. Ash fallowed and was a bit scared to see what would happen to the guy.

"Im sorry! Ok? I don't belong anywhere! I just...i don't know!" Said Guy." I have no family and friend's. I just work here. I don't flirt all the time. i guess..."

Maggie crossed her arm's and looked him in the eye's. "I swear, i got half a mind to-"

"Maggie?" Said guy.

"Maggie. Wooh who! What are you looking at?"

"Bi-big-big- big -" Maggie studdered.

"Huh?" Said both boy's looking at her confusion.

"Big-BIG MEOWTH!" Yelled Maggie pointing out the window. It was a huge Meowth robot with "R" on it.She saw Jessie, Jame's, and Meowth in the window's for eye's." Who are they!"

"Team Rocket!" Said Ash." The're part of a evil coporation of people who plan to take over the world and steal pokemon!"

" _'Team Rocket...where have i heard that before?'_"Ok then!What do we do?" Ask Maggie looking to Ash.

"It's ok, all we have to do is let my Pikachu shock them and theywill 'blasting off' again!"Said Ash.

"You mean that Pickachu?" Said Guy pointing at the fat Pickachu."Uhh...i don't think that's a good ideal."

------

Sorry that was so long. But im sure it's gonna be...better in the next chapter off...Pokemon Newen!...lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Woo-hoo! Chapter 5 is up!

--------------

"You mean that Pickachu?" Said Guy pointing at the fat Pikachu."Uhh...i don't think that's a good ideal." Team Rocket smashed down part of the wall.

"Pikachu!" Said Ash as he lift up Pikachu." Now he can't even attack!"

"Use your other pokemon Ash!" Said Maggie.

"I can't, i only brout 3 pokemon because i wanted to start off with new pokemon, and remeber how i lost to you because my pokemon fainted?I havent had them healed!"

Maggie mentally smacked herself in the face."Oh yeah...huh."

"Uh...Maggie. How about YOU fight?" Said Guy poking her arm."I mean, you are one of Newen's top trainer's, right?"

"Uh, yes, but!" Maggie didn't want to fight. Not yet at least. She was so used to fighting when she wanted to she just wasnt in the mood."How about YOU, Guy?"

"Oh, i see. You just wanna see me, your dream guy, fight?"

"What!" Said both Ash and Maggie.

"Well, i'll fight then. But i only have one pokemon on me." He grab his only pokeball and trew it to the ground. Out came a Plusle. It was jumping up and down extreamly fast. "Hey, um, sould i really hit them?"

"Of course you should!Why wouldn't you!" Said Ash, hoping this would end soon.

"Well, they have Pikachu and i don't want to hurt it."

"WHAT!" Yelled Ash, he look at his arm's where his Pikachu was." Bu-but how?"

"Hows you ask's?" Said Meowth" Well, we justs happens to snags a supers long hand grabber, and i puts it ons silents mode, that how's!" He grinned.

Ash Bashed his head agaisnt the wall in anger."Crap. This. Is. Not. HAPPENING!

"Dammit Guy, just shoot the the bottem where the engine is sticking out!" Said Maggie, pointing with a mad finger."It will just send them of in the air!"

"Okay! Holy! Okay Plusle, thunderbolt where the mad beauty pointed!" Screamed Guy.

Plusle jump up and dash his thunder bolt at the week spot.At first nothing happened and Jessie and Jame's shrugged, while Meowth laffed(I know, it's not the way to spell it.).Then, suddenly the giant robot started to shake, and wouldn't you know it, it exploded and sent them off in the air!Pikachu , for some strange reason, didn't blast off with them, but blasted out in to Ash's Arms!(Lucky!)

"Look's like we're blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"Said all three.

"Yay!" Said both boy's jumping in the air. Guy sent his Pokemon back in it's ball an continued jumping. Maggie just stood there with her jaw hiiting the ground.

"That's it?" Said Magie shoked." That didnt even take 10 minute's!THat was LAME!"

"Yeah, but we won!"Said Ash

"Yeah, he got his pokemon back, i saved you, you get a kiss, we ALL win!" Said Guy, puckering up for his kiss from Maggie. Maggie Shoved him back.

" But we didn't learn anything."

"Yeah, well, ummm...yeah, i guess it was just a bit pointless."Said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Well, i saved the day, but get NOTHING?"Said Guy, flushing his cheek's.

"Well..."Poundered Ash. He went up to Guy and put one arm over Guy's shoulder's, gave a grin, and said. "How about you come with us? You'll gain more experience, you'll meet some pretty girl's, and you can cook for us!"

"Well, i don't know about cooking, but i will gain experience, and i will score with a chick!"He yelled. Ash and Maggie's jaw dropped. "Score?"They said."Oh, not in THAT way, just a few kisses or something, that's all, i swear!"

"Ok..."Replied Maggie

"If you say so. Now, let's get some sleep, and head out tommorow!"Said Ash in his proud stance.

"Um, the wall is down, tho, i'll get in trouble."Said Guy.

"Well, you are quiting tomorrow, right? You'll have to if you want to come with us." Said Maggie, her Arm's crossed, still a bit wierded out by teamrocket.

"Yeah, i guess. So, lets hit the hay!"Guy said running to their room's. The two other teen's fallowed.

That night they talked and planned on what to do tomorrow to start off there journey. Pikachu recovered, Guy flirted with Maggie, Maggie chatted with Ash, then they all finally fell asleep.

Maggie couldn't sleep. She wantted to ask Ash something." Ash...Ash...wake up!"

"Huh?"Said Ash half asleep." What is it.?"

"well, um, Ash. I need you to promise me something."

"Well,Yawn, sure, what?"

"Pr-promise me you'll never leave me in newen, okay?"

"Um, i-"

"Promise me Ash!"

Ash grinned at her. "I promise."

The three teen's slept and woke up early. They setted out on there soon to be better journey, hoping to reach the next city for Ash's first Newen Badge., on Funnies Path.

-----------

Okay, well, this was ment to be here last week. --". XD. Wel, even if no one reviewed, thank's for looking anway's! Hope you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

The three teen's slept and woke up early. They setted out on there soon to be better journey, hoping to reach the next city for Ash's first Newen Badge, on Funnies Path.

"So...Maggie...why do they call it Funnie's path?"Ask Ash in confusion. He looked around. All he saw was Tree's, no pokemon at all.He was tired, since they have been walking for hour's.

"Don't know Ash, i've only been in city's, remeber?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Do you know Guy?"

"Why yes i do!"Said Guy. He cleared his throut and started to talk loudly." This path is called Funnie's Path Because there are new rare pokemon around here. All known Proffesser's have said that all they do is laff. They look bunnie'ish, have extreamly long ear's, and only come out to laff, play, and greet people who are in love, or soon to be in love. How you would've ask? They are psykick(Spelled wrong XD!) and can also read emothion's. They also only come out near night, or early in the morning.So to clear all this confusion, they call the pokemon here, Funnies."

"Thank's guy, im, um, clear with it now." Said Ash scratching his head.

"Hey look!"Said Maggie. She ran ahead to a tall building. She laffed and waited for the slowpkes to come. When they did Maggie Begane to tell them that it's a club for rich people. Member's with invited guest's only. She also told them how she lost her member ship for spilling grape juice on the head member, who had the power to kick people out, kicked her out.

"What's it for?"Ask Ash.

"God Ash, i just told you!It's for the top richest trainer's gather to talk, have partie's, battle, trade, ect."

"Can we go in?"Ask Guy. Both Ash and Guy gave Maggie the puppy pout, which sadly fourced her to come up with a idea.

"Okay, well, when my 5 year old brother moved to a bigger room, he forgot to take his membership card. And i hate to amit, but he kinda looks like me. All i need is a man suit, and all you guy's need is a chick's outfit. But, a last, i don't have anything like that." She shrugged.

"Oh, i do!" Said Guy as he raised one hand up in the air." When we had staff partie's, they made me cross dress, and since im a guy myself, i have a man suit."

"That's awsome! Thank's Guy!Now gimmie!" Said Maggie Grabbing the Man suit out of his bag. Ash didn't want to dress as a chick, it brought back bad memorie's of that day in kento, when he had to pretend to be a chick named Ashley. But if he wanted to have more experiance to become the pokemon master, he had to. They all got dressed and walked up to the door's and looked at each other.

Maggie ws in a brown suit with a scruffy tie, she had a round top like hat, and even had a poket watch. Ash had to wear a dress identical to the last one he had top wear, but his wing was short, not long like the last one. Guy was in a fancy dress and had a brown hair wig. They all felt, for some reaso, violated, but continued in. Maggie flash her bother's memebership's card, and explaned that she was indeed her brother, Makie. That Ash was Ashley, and guy was Lady.

As soon as they walked in the ball room, all the girl's attention was on Maggie. Unfortunaly, it was dancing time, where evry had to dance. It was a club for fancy , rich, and strong trainer's, so of course it had dancing. Maggie had to dance with a very familiar girl. As soon as the girl ask Mag-er, Makie to dance, she knew who it was. It was her Rival, Vimay!A snobby but cute girl who alway's had short skirt's , and had fancy purple hair.

"Maybe you didn't hear me Cutie, i ask you if you wanted to dance." Said Vimay coming closer.

"I-i, er, ye-yeah, i guess."They walked out on the dance floor and started, of course, dancing.

Lady and Ashley sat on chair's waiting not to get hit on. They Watched Maggie from not to far away, and tried to hear what she was saying over the music.

"So...Makie...are you single?" Ask Vimay with a big grin,

" UH!'_I can't believe she's hitting on me! EW!' _Well, yeah, i am singel. Why?"

"Oh nothing...so, do you wan to make out in the closet?"

"WHAT!" Yelled Maggie. Her Jaw slammed the ground hard. Very hard.

"What?"Said the guy's. They could hear her pretty well since they we're only foucusing on her speech.

"Well, do you? Ask Vimay again."We can even fool around if you want to."

"NO!"Yelled Maggie. She was so grossed out. The guy's got scared that Maggie would blow there cover." Um, i, um, i'll be right back!"

Maggie ran to the boy upset over what just happen. She ask them what to do. They replied laffing that she had to say yes, but not kiss her or anything.Maggie sadly said fine, and told Vimay that she have to do this in a bigger room.When they got there, Vimay begane to talk and talk.

"So, what to you find, _hot,_in a girl Makie?" Said Vimay trilingher hair.

"Um, sesitivty?"Maggie said. She was mentally killing herself. As they talk, Vimay finally made her move and tried to kiss Maggie. Maggie quikly backed up, and said the strangest thing."I, um, love you and, i , um, think we should be slow on this!'Said Maggie crying inside.

"Oh, you are the perfect man!Okay, how about yo go out and bring me a drink, and we can talk some-"

Maggie dashed out in to the ball room.She ran quickly up to the guy's who we're in a conversation.She pulled tham out by their ear's and started to tell them EVERTHING.

"Well, of course she tried to kiss you, your a babe megnet in that suit."Chukled Guy.

"Crap" Replied Maggie. She she shut her eye's and started walking in panic. She didn't she the head memeber coming and but him in to the bowl of grape juice. Most of it got on maggie and swiped off her hat and fake Beerd."NOOOO!"

"Hey, watch where your going...Maggie?"Said the head leader.

"Mr. Heady, this look's bad, creepy, and wrong all at the same time but i swear it was more of my friend's idea then mine!"

"HEY!" Said both Guy and Ash. At that exact same time every just knew they were boy's."Oh.Crap."

"Maggie, i banned you and you still came back here!"Yelled Mr.Heady." KICK THEM OUT!"

Three men ran in to the room and shoved them out the door.

"Wow, that was once agian, pointless!"Screaled Maggie. She Took off the suit revealing her other cloths underneath." That was so stupid. All i got out of it is that my rival is in love with Makie, a.k.a ME!And that i can have abruise on my ass."

"Well, we learned alot from other people!" Ash said happily.

"And i got some number from girl's who i told them that they can talk to my hot twin Guy."Said Guy giggeling.

"Hey Maggie, why did we have to dress as Girl's?"Ask Ash.

"Hey, ya! There was so pointless.!"

"Well, i wanted to see how you look, and walted you guy's to agree that this was PONTLESS!Haha!" Maggie was holding her waist and ran off with the guy's chasing her.

When they gave up on chaing her, they forgave her as did she. They made camp anddlept all night. Pikachu was amd and could sleep. He did nothing like the last time, and was bored. But sheing that Maggie was cold, he snuggled up in between her arm's and chest, and once again, was happy.

---------

**Ha!Hope you liked!I know, alot of spelling mistake's. At least i have the story on. I did just do this in 45 minute's. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
